Sonic The Hedgehog but It's BFB and II - 2.0 EDITION
Transcript MePhone4: [voiceover] I'm MePhone4, a android meeple of super energy... He bolts forward through a naturally-formed loop-dee-loop in the terrain before skidding to a halt on the other side. Yellow Face: [voiceover] ...in an extremely handsome package. Next they are seen darting across a suspension bridge before leaping from part of the terrain that slopes sharply upward. A Warp Ring is seen in the sky. Firey: [voiceover] On my planet, people were always after my powers... Objects emerges from the other side of the Warp Ring and lands in an open field. Cut to MePhone4 running through a small town. Flower: [voiceover; cont.] ...so I came to yours. Cut to David reading a book of Wimpy Kid. Microphone is then seen wearing a headband and running in a washing machine like a hamster wheel. Then Lightning is seen speed-reading numerous The Flash comics. Ruby: [voiceover] It gets a little lonely, but that's okay. Next Golf Ball plays ping pong with Tennis Ball, The table is a highway exit sign for Hill Top Road. MePhone4: [voiceover] I am living my best life on Earth. Next Baseball begins twirling two sets of nunchucks, but accidentally hits himself with one of them, knocking him to the ground. Baseball: Ow...! Cut to a ballpark. As its lights turn on, Objects taps the home plate with a baseball bat. Lollipop: At the plate, Pen! Pen (Off-screen): Okay! Pen rashes to the pitcher's mound, switching his bat and helmet for a cap and mitt. Blocky: At the pitcher's mound, also Needle. Needle quickly moves to another part of the field and dons a different cap before jiggling her cheeks and making farting noises with her armpit. She returns to the pitcher's mound. Naily: Ugh, I can't with that girl... MePhone4 is seen batting the trail, then rounding the bases so fast the park's lights crackle and short out. In fact, the motion creates an electromagnetic pulse that knocks out power across much of the western United States. In the sudden darkness, MePhone4 regrets his decision. David: AW SERIOIUSLY?? Cut to Four and X looking at a monitor. It displays "Anomaly Detected". Cut to Tom Wachowski entering his garage with a flashlight and tranquilizer gun. Inside, Objects who is holding a small cake at stakes, is caught off guard. Stapy: Uh... Tom screams, prompting Objects to do the same. Paramount Pictures logo is shown. The song ''Supersonic by J.J. FAD begins playing. Rings replace the stars in the logo as per the first trailer.'' Object Animation Studios logo is shown. Two different Ring sounds play. Cut back to Tom. Tom: Why are you hiding out in my garage? A shot of several white drones and DroidPhones are shown, even outside of Tom's house. Donut: [voiceover] They're comin' for me! Objects is then seen hiding from a drone as it uses lasers to scan the garage. Ruby: [voiceover] If they steal us, they'll conquer the universe. Cut to Tom and Objects inside the house. Ruby: You have to help me. Tom: No I don't. Bubble: Please. It's life or death. Cut to a mobile headquarters and its escort vehicles pulling to a stop. Its ramp converts into a set of steps, and Four appears in the doorway. Four is then seen approaching Tom's house. Four: Good morning, my rural chum! Tom: [extends hand] Mister... Four: Doctor Fourbotnik. Cut to inside Tom's house, where a combat robot extends its miniature rocket launchers. It scans Tom's head. Four: I'm going to give you five seconds to tell me where it is. Objects, having emerged from hiding underneath the table, holds his hands out. MePhone4: Wait! Don't hurt him! Four screeches at the sight of Objects, and Tom uses this distraction to deliver a punch to the Four's face. Cut to Tom's Toyota Tacoma driving away. FROM THE PRODUCER OF THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS Objects and Tom are in the car. Liy: Road trip! Woohoo! Clock: Really? Tom: [sighs] This can't be happening to me... Yellow Face: Oh my God, stop the car right now! Tom: What? What?! Pie: What is it? What is it?! Objects sees a billboard up ahead. Yellow Face: The world's largest rubber band ball? We gotta see it! Objects: YEAH! Tom: No, this is not some fun family road trip-- But Objects is already out of the car. They returns a second later with a few rubber band balls and a cap. Eggy: Eh, you're right. It was lame. Gift shop was cool, though. Tennis Ball: Okay. Tennis Ball plays with a paddleball, and Tom looks at them incredulously before his gaze returns to the road. THIS FEBRUARY Blitzkrieg Bop'' by Ramones begins playing. Four bends down and uses a laser scanner on his glove to scan a footprint.'' Four: [voiceover] Whatever this creature is. A few different clips of Four are shown, including the lights in his laboratory turning on, Four and X in Tom's house, Four working on robot parts, and Four getting shocked by static electricity from one of MePhone4 quills. Four: [voiceover] I'm going to uncover the source of its power! The song starts in full as Four dances in his lab. However, he suddenly sees X standing there, and Four screeches out in surprise. The music stops. X: I just thought you might like a latte with steamed Austrian goat milk. Four: Of course I want a latte. I LOVE THE WAY YOU MAKE THEM!! Cut to Tom and Objects at a BBQ. Eraser is wearing a fedora and western outfit. Tom: [voiceover] We gotta lay low. He throws a dart at a dartboard. It hits dead center. Lightning: Lemme show you how it's done. Lightning throws darts rapid fire at the dartboard. However, they hit everything but the dartboard, including a tray of soda cans a woman is carrying. The darts impale the sodas, sending their contents spraying out of them. MePhone4: So should we get out of here? Tom: Yeah. Time to go. Cut to outside. Pin: I always wanna do this! Pin slides along the hood of the car, barely missing a takeout tray, before swinging around the front and landing in the passenger's seat. Bow: Nailed it! The lyrics of the song kick in as we cut to a road. One of Four's armored car-like robots is driving after Tom's car. Objects looks on from the back window. Fanny: Uh-oh. David: AW SERIOUSLY?? The robot readies a harpoon. Lightning leaps out of the car and spin-dashes toward the robot. Lightning: Here comes the boom! Lightning slams through the robot, sending it skidding onto its side in a shower of sparks. Tom: How are you not dead? Lightning: [dancing] I have no idea! David: NO! Cut to Four's lab. Four: [enraged] OOOHHH!! GIVE ME A BIG! FAT! BREAK!! A montage of scenes showing MePhone4 on the run from Four's personal craft is shown, including places such as San Francisco and Paris. Four: That was an illegal left, by the way. Cut back to Tom and Objects on the road in their pickup truck. A miniature robot hovers toward Ruby's window. Ruby: Aww, this one is cute! Let's keep him! But it proves otherwise, as it begins to saw into the car. ''Ruby: AH! Pin: Oh Come on! Spongy: You got car insurance, right? '' The robot succeeds in removing the entire roof of the car. Tom and Objects cry out. A montage begins. Four lowers his goggles. MePhone4S confidently stares down Four's hovercraft despite all the targeting lasers on him. Objects goes stir crazy in Tom's hotel room, including Tissues pulling out all the tissues from a tissue box, Paper turning on and off the TV, and Ruby and Bell having a pillow fight with Ice Cube. Four: [voiceover] Why would you throw your life away for this... SILLY ALL OF OBJECTS! At last Leafy, having just showered, sits on the bed across Tom. Leafy: Good times. Cut to Tom and Annie Wachowski outside at night. Tom: He's my friend. As Tom and MePhone4 high-five, the music swells again. There is another montage. Four's hovercraft launches a barrage of missiles. On a road at daytime, Objects expertly dodges more missiles. MePhone4: [voiceover] This is my power. He evades Four's hovercraft in the desert, then along the Great Wall of China. MePhone4 even runs along the sides of the pedestrian part of the wall. MePhone4: [voiceover; cont.] ...and I'm using it to protect... my... friends. MePhone4 throws a Warp Ring ahead of him and runs through it. Movie logo is shown. The music stops. Cut to Firey and Ice Cube inside Tom's house. Firey: So... you're supposed to be Tom's best friend that he won't shut up about. It is revealed that he is talking to a golden retriever. Firey: ...Well, I don't see the appeal. The dog licks Ice Cube's face. Ice Cube: [amused] That is very gross! GAME ON FEBRUARY 14 Category:Parodies Category:Transcripts